Until 2- mmorow
by Alice Tannis- The Sixth Siren
Summary: Hannah was dead. Beth was dead. Josh was probably dead! Sam, Chris, Ashley, Emily, Matt, Mike, and Jessica had made it out alive. If they could call it that. When a young woman comes back to the mountain after another year, will they all survive again, or will her lover consume them?
1. Chapter 1

1: 3rd Person POV

Megara wasn't the happiest type, and she sure did know that. The fires that raged between her and herself were not the calmest. And it was all because of her no good boyfriend, who had to go and _die_. She sighed. She sure did live up to her name.

The radio had stopped buzzing with the case of The Washington Twins, and now with the odd tales of the survivors of the fires on Blackwood mountain and the disappearance of Josh Washington. The old Sanitarium and the Washington lodge had 'exploded.'

That mountain… something was up with it, something that was worth her investigation.

The fact that she was the only one up here made her uneasy, but she had reason to be. Two… no, _three_ , people had died up here, and it was _extremely_ close to ten. And she knew everyone in the dead category.

The buses had all but stopped using this route. The snow didn't stop her, though. Her truck was build for this. Although... seeing, _that_ was another story. The thick white haze covered the windshield, and the wipers did nothing since the snow was blowing so hard.

The shadows seemed to dance around her vehicle, but she wasn't so sure they weren't alive. The accounts of the survivors were… vague, to say the least, but Meg had pieced together all she could. A monster, no description beyond, "Use fire," was said, and a old collapsing mine shaft.

(Short and sweet... well, maybe not sweet. This is Until Dawn, people…)


	2. Chapter 2

2: Meg's POV

Something about Josh disappearing... and fires… and Wendigos, it was just… painful to me. Research had been my best friend on that matter. But it turns out there was _nothing on them_ except the reports by the survivors and a few myths. 'Scary Stories to Tell in the Dark' was a recommended source, for god's sake. I had to go off myth and reports, so I just made sure she was ready for anything I could think of.

Torch, gun, flares, the like. It helped to be a traveler. Ever since I'd meet Josh she knew something was up with him, with _me_. I'd gone on a trip a few months before the annual 'Meeting on the Mountain'.

I'd first meet him in Dr. Hill's office. I'd started having visions of people or something. Like, how they'd die. Dr. Hill, Captain Questions would be more accurate, asked me why I was coming to him even after i'd had the dreams for weeks on end, and i'd told him that they'd gotten more… extreme. At first they'd been people falling off a cliff or something, but soon they became people setting on fire or even being impaled. It was going to drive me insane.

He also wanted to know why I was really there. If he could've read my mind…

" _Megara? I'm Dr. Hill. Why did you come to visit me?"_

" _Those dreams I called you about… there getting worse."_

" _How so?"_

 _The… um, s- subjects are dieing more violently lately. Just last night the football player was... impaled through the jaw. The blood…" I covered my mouth and closed my eyes. My stomach twisted at the thought of him. I had started to shiver. I felt my throat close. I felt like I was going to lose my lunch. I felt so much... "He… H-he was running, and then he was…" I breathed in slow, studdering breaths. I almost started crying right then and there, "... picked up and thrown onto a spike of some sort... A meat hook. He held the spike as it slowly killed him, until he lost his life and went limp. And then I woke up."_

 _The dream was like a movie in my mind. I played every scene in high definition repeatedly, until it was replaced with another dream. My stomach wouldn't stay still. I felt the cold air of the room cool the tears on my cheeks._

 _Dr. Hill, exploiting his unprofessional but effective habit, slammed his hands down on the table, snapping my focus back to him. As my vision faltered from the tears, I saw him stand up and move to the window._

" _What's wrong with me…?" I looked up at him, his face focused out the window._

" _I want to have another session with you, later this week. We'll see how this… foreshadowing progresses."_

I narrowly missed the side of the mountain, turning the car back onto the road. I'd spaced out so much i'd forgotten the road. I felt the tears falling down my cheeks again. I wiped them away with my sleeve. This was _no time_ for that. I refocused on the road, watching for animals, as well as my stop.

(What'd ya'll think? Is Meg Josh's girl or what? Yeah… perfect match… EXCEPT FOR THE FACT THAT MEG NEVER TRIED TO KILL SOMEONE!

Or did she…? O-O)

Hope you guys cannot wait for next update!

 _P.S. There will be more 'Memory Sessions' as well as a (possibly) real session._


	3. Chapter 3

_3: 3rd Person POV_

As Megara pulled up to the gates that separated the road from Blackwood Pines, something moved in the corner of her eye. She stared out the window at it.

"What the heck is that?" The creature stared up at her. She stared back. It twitched before hurrying away from the blue and teal truck. As Megara watched it run off, she realized that it bore a striking resemblance to Josh. Her eyes widened.

"Josh! Josh, wait!" She pushed open the door and stepped out of the car, only to feel a weight fall on her body. She gasped for the air she lost, and looked up at the face.

"Shhh! Don't move!" They whisper- yelled. She looked at the face a bit longer.

"Mike?" She breathed.

"Shh!" She looked at Josh, who had turned around to look toward the truck. "Don't. Move. A. Muscle." Mike whispered in her face, causing it to warm up. Meg stared at the figure for a long period before it continued on it's way, leaving Mike and Meg on the ground, now covered in snow.

"Could you… get… off me now?" Megara struggled to get her words out. He lifted off her and she gasped. "God. You are _a lot_ heavier than you look." She sat up and put her hands behind her head to help her.

"Sorry. That was a Wendego."

"Really? It looked an awful lot like…" She looked back at the footprints of the Wendigo.

"Yeah." She looked back at him, and let her hands fall into her lap.

"You mean…?"

Mike nodded. "That was Josh."

Megara looked down and breathed out. "So he's… dead."

"Well, yes and no. He's technically dead, but he's still living, if you can make sense of that."

"Oh." A shiver flew up her spine. "Jesus, it's freezing." Mike stood her up and picked up the coat she'd had in her arms before he'd tackled her. He put it around her shoulders and she zipped it up. "Thanks."

"No problem." They smiled at each other. He took her hand and began to lead her to the gates, and she began to ask questions.

"Why are you here, Mike? Are the others back, too?"

"Yeah. We just couldn't give up the tradition, and the Washingtons said they didn't mind it, so here we are."

"Cool. You know, what is Jessica gonna think when I tell her about that?" She pointed over her shoulder at the spot where they'd been moments before. Mike laughed.

"You always know how to make things worse, don't you?"

"It's a specialty. Sally Screw- Up- Your- Life."

"Oh, Hardy Har -Har."

"You're welcome!" Meg smiled stupidly as Mike looked at the gate.

"Can you climb in that? Gate's still broken." He gestured to her tight jacket, and skinny jeans. "How do you pull that off?" He said it in a whisper, so she didn't hear.

"Don't you worry about me." She waved him off. She playfully flicked her hair in his face, gave a coy little smile, and sashayed herself over to the wall. Mike smiled a "Ho- ly Crap" sort of smile.

She gripped the stone and pulled herself up, Mike watching her. "You know, you're pretty hot when you're climbing."

"Yeah right." She reached for the top of the wall and pulled herself the rest of the way.

"But, ya know what? I'm tellin' Jess that you said i'm hot." She said as she leaned over the wall and hopped down on the other side. She took off like a bullet once her feet hit the snow, making sure she'd be to the cabin before Mike. He was chasing her as fast as he could, but he hadn't been won pretty much every track meet at school.

(Yeah, Mike is in the story! Some other people other than some random lady we know NOTHING about is here! WOOOoooo…! *continues wooing until out of breathe* *coughs*)

P.S. Worst at descriptions of "romantic playfulness" so DEAL WITH IT!


	4. Chapter 4

4: Mike's POV

Oh, she was sneaky alright. Meg sure knew how to whip people into shape and/ or squish them to pancake batter in a matter of knew how every single one of her friends could be forced unknowingly into doing whatever she wanted. We'd even come up with a name for it, being Megneuvered.

Catching up to her was a lost cause. She could run faster than any of us ever could. She'd been in track, and a marathon, and did the walks for cancer and all that _every year_. Very supportive and active compared to everyone else, except maybe Matt. She liked trucking, four wheeling, horse riding, and even dancing. She was in far better shape than anyone I know.

Josh was lucky. Wait, what am I saying? Like I said, pancake batter. Now all I can think about is her. She'll get it for this one, though. Jessica and me are gonna need some serious therapy. She's way to protective.

As I made my way up to the house after chasing Meg I decided to hang out on the porch for a bit and wait for Jess to storm out and punch me. However, it was Emily who came.

"You've got to be kidding me. She's in there freaking out because you said Meg was "hot". I cannot believe her. Everyone thinks she cute, but she's losing it since you said it out loud to her face. Meg also said something about you tackling her. What the heck was _that_ about?"

"There was a Wendigo, ok? Do you mind if I go in? I need to straighten this out with Jessica. " She was still standing in the doorway, leaning on the frame. She rolled her eyes and moved back into the lodge.

(Sry it's short, but I kinda... hated MIke's POV.)


End file.
